dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yun Woo Jin
Perfil thumb|250px|Yun Woo Jin *'Nombre:' 연우진 / Yun Woo Jin *'Nombre real:' 김봉회 / Kim Bong Hee *'Profesión:' Actor y modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gangneung, Gangwon-do, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 185 cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Cáncer *'Tipo de sangre:' AB * Agencia: Jump entertaiment Biografía Kim Bong Hee, comenzó su carrera como modelo en 2007 en la Semana de la moda en Seúl, para los jeans de marca Evisu en 2008. Hizo su debut como actor en la película Just Friends? en 2009 bajo el nombre artístico Seo Ji-hoo. Su agencia de gestión más tarde cambió su nombre artístico a Yeon Woo Jin. Después de jugar un maestro en el drama diario 2010 All My Love , comenzó a ganar reconocimiento como el hermano más joven en el éxito de la familia Ojakgyo family 2011 . Luego, en su primer papel principal, el personaje de Yeon se enamora de la hija del asesino de su hermano en una drama especial de 4 episodios, All my love''.'' En 2012, fue elegido como un villano misterioso en el drama de época Arang y el Magistrado. Yeon se reunió con director Kim Sang-ho en 2013, para volver a jugar el rival del protagonista en el drama When a Man Loves. Yeon apareció despúes en Missing You y en un episodio en el drama Secret Love, ''protagonizada por los miembros del grupo de chicas Kara. Su creciente popularidad le ha abierto las puertas para roles dos roles protagónicos seguidos en las series de comedia romántica: como Marriage, Not Dating (2014) donde interpreta a un cirujano plástico que tiene gamofobia (miedo al ''matrimonio) y como un vengativo administrador de la oficina, que luego se convirtió en abogado en Divorce Lawyer in Love (2015). En 2017, protagonizó el drama de televisión comedia Introverted Boss , que retrata al CEO de una empresa de relaciones públicas que, aunque parece rechazar a sus empleados. Dramas * Let Me Hear Your Song (KBS2, 2019) * Priest (OCN, 2018-2019) * Nothing to Lose (SBS, 2017-2018) * Seven Day Queen (KBS, 2017) * Introverted Boss (tvN, 2017) * Oh Hae Young Again (tvN, 2016) Cameo Ep 7 * Divorce Lawyer in Love (SBS, 2015) * Marriage Not Dating (tvN, 2014) * Secret Love (DRAMAcube, 2014) * My Love From the Star (SBS, 2014) Cameo Ep 18 * When a Man Loves (MBC,2013) * Arang and the Magistrate (MBC,2012) * Ordinary Love (KBS, 2012) * Ojakgyo Brothers (KBS2, 2011) * All My Love (MBC, 2010-2011) * Cinderella's Sister (KBS2, 2010) Películas *Special Cargo (2020) *Shades of the Heart (2019) *Unfinished (2018) *Anu and Huyga (2018) Cortometraje *Marital Harmony (2018) *The Table (2017) *Kim SunDal (2015) *Revivre (2015) Aparición Especial * Tunnel 3D (2014) *Just Friends? (2009) Anuncios *'2011:' LG Tromm *'2010: '''Sky Vega *'2010:' Canon Camera *'2010:' SK Telecom Videos Musicales *Zia (With Hwan Hee) - Falling in Love (2014) Reconocimientos *'2012 KBS Drama Awards:' Drama Especial Corto - Actor (Ordinary Love) *'2012 MBC Drama Awards:' Nominado Mejor Actor Novato (Arang and the Magistrate) *'2013 6th Korea Drama Awards: Nominado Premio Excelencia, Actor (When a Man Loves) Curiosidades *'''Educación: Sejong University *'''Tipo ideal: '''Jung Yoo Mi Enlaces * Perfil (nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Yun Woo Jin.jpg Yun Woo Jin2.jpg Yun_Woo_Jin3.jpg Yun Woo Jin4.jpg Yun Woo Jin5.jpg Yun Woo Jin6.jpg Yun Woo Jin7.jpg Yun Woo Jin8.jpg Categoría:Jump Entertainment Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo